A Howl in the Wind
by Maximum Vampire
Summary: A lone wolf breaks the calm atmosphere at Cross Academy. Little does anyone know that the wolf is none other than the new transfer student Sakura Aiwaka. Will having her enrolled save everyone or cause their deaths?
1. Prologue

**_A Howl in the Wind_**

~_Prologue_~

Wind whispered through the trees. The sun had long since set in the distance leaving crescent moon in its wake. The stars glittered in the pitch black sky; the main light source this midnight. A pure white wolf stood in the forest clearing; white fur shimmering in the semi-complete darkness.

The female timidly inspected her surrounding; her turquoise eyes inspecting the courtyard ahead. A large castle stood only mere yards away. _So that is where the vampires have taken residence. Well, I will soon encounter them tomorrow with any luck. _

The wolf's expression changed into a pleased, wolf-ish, grin; her canine teeth reflecting from the stars. ***music in the background** **(Akaku akaku akaku yurete)*  
**She quickly glided away on all fours away from the clearing and deeper into the woods. _Let's see how you will fair against me this time, Kuran Kaname. *****_**(Yume no yume no hate e!)***

**I added part of the lyrics for the Vampire Knight theme because I can so imagine the Vampire Knight theme song starting up during this preview ^__^! Hope whoever reads this likes it! I'm currentlty writing the first chapter so hopefully it will be up by the end of the weekend! And sadly I do not own Vampire Knight or the music....or who ever put the lyrics online.....**

**Read and Review!**

**-Maximum Vampire**

**~..~**


	2. Are You Sure She Isn’t a Vampire?

**Even when the world ends, i still won't own VK...**

**Howl in the Wind**

~_Are You Sure She Isn't a Vampire?_

Sakura heard the alarm scream at her as the time changed to 6:45 in the morning. She groaned as she slammed her hand on the off switch, almost hard enough to break it. She grumbled as she rolled out of bed. The girl's usually silky smooth platinum hair was frizzy and tangled. Her deep, usually turquoise eyes were pale blue as she slowly yawned as she began to regain consciousness.

She stumped into the bathroom and took a long, well deserved shower. The sleepwalker then changed into a black uniform, anime style skirt, (I still wonder how anyone can wear those…) slipped on a pair of knee socks, and brown slip-on shoes. She was almost about to leave the bathroom as she was putting her layered hair in a side ponytail (why am I obsessed with side ponytails and layered hair?) when she remembered the necklace on her dresser. She strolled back into her room, grabbed her suitcase full of clothes and trinkets, dashed to the dresser to grab the necklace, and made her way back to the bathroom.

The girl stared at herself in the mirror as she clasped the necklace on her very pale neck. The necklace had a very important role; it masked Sakura's scent and helped her control her powers during the full moon so she wouldn't be found out. The necklace was composed of three beautifully designed keys all made out of rich, dark gold which complemented her hair nicely.

She stared at the mirror for a few moments lost in thought as her eyes returned to there original color. _Why was I the unlucky one to be forced to spy on those vampires? _She understood the reasons why her pack leader had chosen her for the task but still the question wouldn't stop bugging her about why she needed to investigate in the first place. _We've had a truce with vampires for at least a hundred years. What could have happened to put Katashi on the edge like that?_

Sakura paused as she glanced at the clock. _Oh crap! It's already 7:30! _She scrambled out of the bathroom with her schoolbag and luggage. The girl practically sprinted out of the house and ran outside. It really was a beautiful day; the cherry blossom trees were beginning to lose their flowers which caused the dark gray-covered sky to be stricken with vivid pink petals. The ground was covered with a thick layer of white snow.

_This will make blending in way easier so I can actually make it to Cross Academy in time. _Sakura then transformed. White fur began to engulf her body as her face turned more wolf-like every second. Eventually after about a minute, the girl was replaced by a pure white wolf that wore the necklace bearing three keys; its fur glinted pale platinum as the sun revealed itself for the tiniest of moments. Sakura had transformed into her true for; Sakura Aiwaka was a werewolf.

She arrived at the school in a matter of fifteen minutes which would have taken more than four times as long if she had been in human form. Sakura slowly turned back into her human self with luggage and school bag in hand, a little ways before she came to the school's gate. It was a necessary precaution to take as she could sense the vampires inside Cross Academy. _What is this fool of a headmaster thinking keeping humans and vampires in one school? _She still smirked in amusement at the thought as she opened the gates to the school and began her decent to the chairman's office.

She yawned widely as she was wondering around the school in search of his office. _At least the sun isn't out to day. _She found to her displeasure that someone was already present in the office beside the chairman. Sensing immediately that both were vampires, the girl stood at the door for an instant and listened to the conversation inside the room.

"Well Yuuki and Zero, I want you both to show around the new transfer student today when she arrives. Seeing as she has never been here before," a cheerful male voice was heard. _That's probably the chairman. _She had talked to him over the phone once before and his voice hadn't changed at all.

"Do we have to?" a deeper voice asked obviously annoyed. _I'm guessing this vampire would be Zero._

"Zero, don't be so rude!" a happy female told the boy. _And so this must be Yuuki._ Soon after the vampire girl's words, Sakura heard her hit the other vampire with a book.

"What's her name?" Yuuki asked excitedly, ignoring the now ticked off Zero.

_It's probably good a time as any to introduce myself. _Before the chairman could answer Yuuki's question, there was a faint knock on the door from Sakura. "Please come in!" she heard the chairman's voice insist, so she quietly turned the door knob and opened the door to reveal the people in the office. There were three people in the room: the chairman, Zero, and Yuuki.

The chairman was wearing a tan shirt that was cover with a rather large green poncho and long black pants covered his legs. His strawberry blonde hair was put in a neat ponytail and pair of glasses precariously place on his young-looking face. He was standing behind a neat wooden desk.

Yuuki had short chocolate brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her deep auburn eyes were blazing with enthusiasm as she turned. She appeared to be wearing the same uniform that Sakura was so she assumed Yuuki was in her classes based on this and what she had overheard the chairman say. She was obviously a pure blood vampire, but something was different; she looked and smelled human. _Ah Kaname has hidden his sister's powers, but for what reasons?_

Zero was a completely different matter. Sakura knew right off the bat that he was slowly turning into a Level-E vampire. _So he is the hunter twin that Shizuka attacked. I wonder what became of his twin. _Zero had pale purple eyes, a complicated purple tattoo to match, that were glaring at me, long silvery hair, and wearing a Day Class uniform for guys. His hand was gripped on his hunter gun. _What are two vampires doing in the Day Class full of humans? Did I get the wrong uniform?_

Sakura still seemed lost in thought when everyone turned at her presents. Everyone, except the chairman who what the new student looked like, stared in astonishment at the new Day Class student. She looked like a goddess from an old legend. She her sleek platinum layered hair was placed in a neat side ponytail. Her eyes were combination of elegant emerald and shining sapphires as she gazed around the room inspecting its occupants.

"I'm Sakura Aiwaka," she said smoothly as if Japanese was her native language, although if you looked very closely, you could detect a British accent. "It is nice to meet you all." _I think it's best to play innocent for the time being. _

Already wearing her new Day Class uniform and having her stuff made it easier to get her settled in. Luckily, she got a whole dorm room to herself in the girl part of the Sun Dormitories. Sakura was not alone as she unpacked her belongings; the chairman had sent Yuuki with her. Yuuki was also sent to give Sakura a big tour of the school after she was done unpacking.

Yuuki pretty much tried to interrogate her with questions like 'Where are your from?', 'Is your hair naturally that color?', 'What's your favorite color?', and 'How do you like Cross Academy?' Through this Sakura realized a few key traits about Yuuki:

1) Yuuki was talkative and some what annoying.

2) She had a peppy personality.

3) The girl was a pure blood vampire had a spell cast on her to make her appear human.

4) She had no idea that she was a vampire.

5) Yuuki Cross was in love with the pure blood vampire Kuran Kaname.

_Eww! So Yuuki is in love with her brother! Wait a second, Kuran must have picked up on this, too… what a creep! Well I guess he is planning to keep the intermarrying tradition of his family alive like the beasts vampires are. _Sakura was deep in though about this as she was shown around the massive school by the two prefects not really paying attention because she had already memorized the map of the school. It was beginning to turn dark as the tour concluded.

"Arigato Yuuki-sama, Zero-sama." Sakura bowed. Yuuki blushed at her politeness and was about to say something when a mob of girls went rushing in the opposite direction. Zero dashed off with a nod of goodbye as he ran towards the gates to stop the swarming girls.

"Gomennasi!" Yuuki said hurriedly as she ran after Zero to keep the girls at bay. _I wonder what this is about. _She slipped into the forest and found them both keeping crazed fan girls away from the gates of the Moon Dorms. Zero could keep them away with a glare while Yuuki tried her best to push them back. _Oh, it must be the vampires that are causing the girls to go crazy. _

Sakura stepped into the end of the crowd and saw that she was not alone. A girl with brown almost pale orange hair and golden brown eyes appeared next to her. "Kon'nichi wa,"Sakura greeted the girl. She seemed to be captivated by Sakura's appearance before the girl could said anything.

"Kon'nichi wa," she replied quietly. Before the two girls could introduce themselves properly, the gates to the Moon Dorms opened quietly to unveil the vampires. The fan girls' cheers become louder. Distinct names like 'Idol-sempai!', 'Wild-sempai!', and 'Shiki-sempai!' could be heard from the fan girls. Sakura rolled her eyes at the scene. _They wouldn't be cheering like this if they had the slightest clue of their true nature. _Sakura continued to inspect the vampires' none-the-less.

* * *

Yori looked at the girl beside her as the Night Class appeared. _Platinum hair, turquoise eyes, pale skin; she seemed to fit the description of a Night Class student immediately so why is she wearing a Day Class uniform?_

* * *

Kaname saw the new girl as soon as he came out the doors. Before he could take a good look at the new student, Aidou began to harass her (because that worked out _so_ well in my other fanfic.)

Aidou waved and greeted the mass of fan girls that were taken with him. _It feels good to be loved. _He was almost at the end of the queue of girls when his breathe was taken away from him by the new girl standing next to Yuuki's friend.

Her beauty was unimaginable for a human. She had striking platinum hair, pale skin, deep blue-green eyes like the sea that were staring at him in contempt. _How is she not a vampire? _Aidou was puzzled but could tell that she was a human from her scent and the fact that she was wearing a black Day Class uniform. Unfortunately, as he inhaled her aroma, a terrible thirst came over him. But he felt Kaname's eyes on the back of his head, so he resisted his urge and decided to take a different approach.

Blonde vampire came in front of her, kneeled down and grabbed her hand. "What is your name?" He asked with as much coolness as he could muster causing the fan girls around them to faint as he gazed deeply into her eyes with his bright blue pair.

"I am Sakura Aiwaka," the beauty replied even cooler than Hanabusa could ever make his voice sound keeping eye contact with him.

He lowered his head to her hand and kissed it as he said, "I am Aidou Hanabusa, but you can call me Idol-sempai. Welcome to Cross Academy."

She just stared at him cutely as her cheeks became pink and put on a blinding smile. "Arigato, Idol-sempai," she said quietly as she pranced away toward the Sun Dorms. _What a strange human._

* * *

Sakura skipped away to her dormitory triumph her turquoise eyes. A smile began to appear on her face as she neared her room.

_These vampires are so easy to fool. _

**Hope you all like it! please review and read! **

**Note: Italic= thoughts, ~~~~~~~~= time change, and _______=POV change.**

**-Maximum Vampire**


	3. A new position among the enemy

**Gomen!!! I've been having a lot of writer's block lately... i'll try to update my other fanfic soon!!!! Anyways on with the confusing story ^__^**

* * *

**A Howl in the Wind**

_A new position among the enemy. ~_

~Sakura's POV

Oh my god. I wasn't expecting to see what I saw when I was walking the corridors at night. I haven't really been able to sleep very well because the full moon is approaching so I thought that wandering around the school may keep my mind occupied. While nearing a staircase, the aroma of blood hit my sensitive nose.

I hurried up the first flight of stirs to stop as I gazed at the scene on the third story above. Yuuki was having her blood sucked by Zero. Okay, I know that my knowledge of vampire laws are not that experienced, but I could remember it was a big taboo among vampires to drink blood from a pureblood. This was not good at all.

* * *

~No one's POV

When Kaname smelled Yuuki's blood, he practically blasted the door to the office open as he ran to her rescue. Sakura could hear his descent, but had no idea what to do as Kaname walked past her towards Yuuki. The only thing he said to acknowledge her is whisper, "Go to the Chairman's office. Now." Sakura couldn't help but obey the furious pureblood so she did as she was asked and went to the Chairman's office. About halfway there, she ran into a distressed looking Chairman.

"Kaname-oh," he said startled at running into the new student. "What are you doing out this late, Aiwaka-chan?" he asked seriously.

"Kaname-sempai told me to come to your office," she said blankly. The Chairman raised an eyebrow.

"What about?" suspicion in his eyes.

"I think you have a more pressing problem at the moment," Sakura replied knowingly and left the Chairman speechless in his tracks.

He continued on his way and met Kaname holding a limp Yuuki by the staircase. "Chairman," Kaname began trying to tell him about the Day Class student who witnessed the scene.

"Ah, I know," the Chairman said and went to get Zero.

*Half an hour later*

Sakura was sitting in a chair in the office beginning to get annoyed. She had a lingering feeling that Kaname would wipe her memory so she would have to act dumb about what happened. She sighed as she continued to wait in the silent office. _Wait, wouldn't acting dumb get me nowhere near finding out more about the vampires? What if… s_he was soon lost in her thoughts.

After figuring out a sufficient plan, Sakura began to think they had forgotten about her until the door opened and the pureblood king showed him self. "So Zero is a vampire?" Sakura innocently, "I thought vampires were only myths." Sakura knew that Kaname would buy into the lie because another perk of being a werewolf was that it was almost impossible to tell when a werewolf lies.

"Hai, vmpires exist," he said and studied the girl in front of him.

Unlike most humans, she only seemed curious about vampires. That was very odd in its self, but she also seemed a little familiar to the pureblood. Kaname cleared his thoughts about the girl and decided to think more after her memory was wiped. He placed a hand over the girls face. Purple light began to illuminate his hand as he sealed away her memories.

When Kaname took his hand away from the girls head her expression did not change. "What was that?" she asked excitedly, "Are you a vampire too?" Kaname's look of shock was priceless. _This is too good! Well I know this will give me a one-way pass to becoming a guardian, but Katashi is going to murder me for this, although this will help me learn information about the Night Class easier. I know this will pay off. _

* * *

*The next night* (that is still fun to say…)

~Sakura's POV

Well, today was my first day as a school guardian. It was pretty easy to keep the fan girls away because they were no match for my strength. As usual, Aidou waved at me and winked. There is something wrong with that playboy vampire. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that he slipped a note into my jacket; for the time being I ignored it. Once the Night Class disappeared into the school and the Day Class had left unsatisfied, and I was left with Yuuki. Zero seemed to still be coping with his Level-E impulses so he was nowhere to be found.

Yuuki seemed a little off today. Something must have happened when she left class to look for Kaname, how sad. I focused on her thoughts and saw a memory of Aidou taunting her and telling Yuuki to give Kaname all her blood. Well that would explain it. She got out of her memory after Aidou was slapped by Kaname when I began to walk away. "Oy, Sakura-chan!"

"Hmm?" I responded without turning.

"Why did you become a prefect?" She asked.

I chuckled a little at the thought which cause her to look uneasy, "Kaname-sempai couldn't erase my memory."

"Your memory of what?" Yuuki was a persistent girl.

I ignored her comment and turned to face her and yelled happily back at her from a distance, "You should check on Zero-kun later." Before she could respond, I disappeared into the trees.

I began to wander around the school and watch for vampires and Day Class students when I remembered the note Aidou had given to me. I opened up the folded piece of paper and saw his handwriting on it.

_Meet me by the fountain at midnight._

_~Aidou_

I sighed as I began to walk towards the fountain as it was almost midnight. At least he didn't give me his invitation tomorrow evening because that is a full moon. I heard a sound coming from the front gates and saw Yuuki hugging Zero who was apparently trying to leave. "Everything is fine already," Yuuki said hurridly. It was a pretty intense moment so I just walked away and left the two lovebirds in peace. No wonder Kaname hates him. He feels the same way towards Yuuki.

I walked off silently and found myself at the fountain in what seemed like seconds.

I sat by the water and waited, losing myself in thoughts. So tomorrow was full moon and I needed to figure out a plan to keep myself isolated or away from the academy during it. Even with the necklace, I still couldn't fully control my transformations during a full moon and I don't think I should try my luck. Hmm…maybe I should just play sick and sneak out when everyone's attention was on the Night Class. Perfect.

I was lost in thought about this and noticed that Aidou was standing by a tree looking amused. "Yo, Sakura-chan," he said.

"Ohayoo, Aidou-sempai," I replied smiling. "So what did you call me here for?" I asked sweetly.

"I was wondering if you would let me drink some of your blood," he replied seductively as he came closer and closer towards me.

I just keep my ground and smile and replied like a good little prefect, "No. Drinking blood on school grounds is forbidden. I thought you would know that by now Aidou-sempai seeing as how Kaname-sempai punished you last time for drinking Yuuki's blood." I knew this because on the first day of attending Cross Academy, I smelled Yuuki's blood and heard the whole thing as I was wandering the school after dark. I smirked evilly at the surprised look on the blonde vampire's face.

A stared at the water behind me and began playing in it with my finger. "Don't be so mean Sakura-chan," he whined at me as he stepped closer. I turned to face him again and saw that he embracing me from behind.

"Aidou-sempai…," I warned as I unsheathed my knife and placed it at his throat.

"Come on, Sakura-chan," he pouted, "it won't hurt a bit," he cooed in my ear as he froze me to the spot. Damn. I forgot the noble vampire had special abilities.

He moved my hair to one side and began to caress my neck with his tongue while his messy hair fell onto my shoulders. It was plain creepy. This joke had gone too far. I broke my icy chains, kicked Aidou in the stomach, and distanced myself from the hungry vampire.

"Sooth you hunger with these," I replied as I threw Aidou the small box full of blood tablets he had dropped earlier. He caught them and I slipped into the forest in front of me.

Unfortunately, Aidou was persistent and followed me into the forest. Before I could even react, he stood in front of me smirking. "Don't think I'll let you go that easily," Aidou said.

"You really don't wan to start with me," I replied cheerfully and walked around him. Aidou was nonplussed by my threat and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Sakura-chan," he said as he held me and made his way towards my neck.

I broke free of his strong grip and walked away hissing, "Nice try, vampire," as I disappeared into the night so quick that Aidou had no chance to pursue me.

* * *

*The next day*

~No one's POV

Sakura had unset her alarm clock and rolled over in bed. She was going to play sick to get out of prefect duties so she could disappear from Cross Academy. She needed to disappear because tonight happened to be a full moon when she had the least amount of control over her wolf side. Sakura just lay in bed until a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura croaked to make her self sound sick.

"It's Yuuki. Are you okay?" Yuuki asked.

"I just feel a little under the weather," Sakura replied. "Can you ask Yori to write me some notes about the lessons today?"

Sakura could tell Yuuki was blushing a little bit, but she heard her say "Hai," as she left for class.

Sakura spent most of the day pouring over books about vampires that Katashi had let her borrow before she came to this school. The day was rather boring. As it began to turn into sunset, Sakura slipped out of her window. She did notice the smell of Zero Kiryuu's blood as a ceremony on blood began to tame him. As she made her way to the gates, she saw a lone figure smoking a cigarette in front of the gates so she settled for escaping over the tall wall.

* * *

*The next morning*

~Sakura's POV

I walked quickly to class and arrived just before the teacher did. I saw that there was a new professor sitting in a desk. He had scraggly, long black hair that ended slightly below the nape of his neck, a dark tan hat and matching jacket, and a pale blue eye on one side of his face and an eye patch on his right eye; this man without a doubt Yagari Toga. A _hell _I really didn't need to meet this vampire hunter again. He had once tried to kill me because he thought I was a vampire and we don't exactly have a good relationship. I had a bad feeling in my stomach that he would cause trouble for me, but luckily he knew nothing of my true nature.

From the on Zero's face I could tell they knew each other from somewhere. I ignored the questions the girls asked about and inspected Zero. He had stiffened as he saw Yagari and stood up and left. I saw Zero storm out of the classroom, I decided to take my leave with a distraught Yuuki. She got up and said, "Sensei, um… as a prefect I'll bring him back. I just got up in silence and followed her lead. Unlike Yuuki who immediately rushed off after Zero, I nonchalantly strolled behind her and towards the front gates.

As I reached the gates, I saw Yuuki and Zero stop and look at the form of the Chairman who was waiting in front of the gates smiling. He asked them to go to town and get some supplies he needed. As they left, I tried to escape from view and retreat to my class, but he caught me.

"Go make sure they stay out of trouble," He told me as he passed by me and towards the school. Sighing, I walked of and followed the pair out of the academy.

I silently followed without their knowledge as they walked up and down streets. As tempted as I was to follow them inside as they stopped at an ice cream parlor, I decided to wait outside.

Everything was fine until an awful smell reached my nostrils as a stranger walked by; a Level-E. But as soon as I focused on the figure, he disappeared into a crowd and out of sight.

A few minutes after this occurrence, Zero walked out all in a huff. A blood lust came over him and he dropped the packages he was holding and ran away from the spot as Yuuki can out of the parlor. She instantly ran in his direction and speed away. I walked over and picked up the packages and began my decent towards the school leaving the vampires in peace.

I tensed slightly as I caught Yuuki's scent in the air near the Level-E; not good. Luckily I saw two vampires from the Night Class who I think are called Takuma Ichijou and Senri Shiki. Shiki had a bored expression on his face, his pale blue eyes that reminded me eerily of Rido Kuran, seeing as this was his son and only known heir, and his wild red hair still in his face. Ichijou was about half a head taller than Shiki with his bright blonde hair and green eyes staring at me curiously.

I nodded my head in contempt and stated to the pair as I walked off, "I think it's about time you save Yuuki." That sure put them in their places as Ichijou's jaw dropped and Shiki raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? Go save the damsel in distress before Kaname-sempai has your heads," I whispered satisfied before I walked out of the town inwardly grinning at the thought of their expressions.

**So... r & r!!!!! **


End file.
